


Unseen Force

by Angry_Bread



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU: Different Protagonist, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Bread/pseuds/Angry_Bread
Summary: What if Kaito was the protagonist of Zexal? What would happen afterwards if he won his first duel against Yuma?





	Unseen Force

**Author's Note:**

> For the Zexal month prompt: Different Protagonist. 
> 
> Also in this AU Photon Mode doesn't allow Kaito to see Astral

”Brother,” Haruto said in his cold voice that still made Kaito uncomfortable. ”Astral says another number has arrived. Over there” Haruto pointed at the Heartland City harbour.

”I’ll go get it for you Haruto.” Kaito said, giving Haruto a hug before leaving him alone in his room. Well not alone really, Haruto had Astral to talk to. 

————

As Kaito flew over Heartland he felt grateful for Astral, if he even existed. Months ago when Haruto had first become sick all he would do was ask for scream and the suffering of others. Then one day, out of the blue, Haruto began talking to himself. Normal calm conversations, so even when Haruto explained that he was talking to someone who clearly wasn’t there, Kaito had to smile and play along. Some days he’d talk to Astral all day long, others he’d only demand more screams. He’d do anything to see his brother smile again. Including taking the souls of those who carried the Numbers. 

A skyscraper forced Kaito’s attention back to the flight and he would’ve hit it if Orbital wasn’t avoiding most obstacles for him. As pleasant as the view of the city was at night the cold wind that made his numb and the skyline of the city made it more of a hassle than it needed to be. Orbital’s instruments guided his descent to the harbor where a number was waiting. Even with the improvements that Kaito had made with the Key he had taken from one of the first number holders he had defeated, Orbital was nowhere near as good at finding numbers as Haruto was. But bringing Haruto to the front lines was something Kaito had never considered.

”Hey kid,” a voice yelled from behind Kaito, ”looks like you don’t know who this area belongs to. Me and my gang”

Kaito turned around and saw a man in a brown jacket and red jeans with the Number 30 giving of an orange glow from his hand. Had that man ever contributed something to society? Kaito doubted it. What Kaito did know that under the influence of the Number he had sinned and now he must repent.

————

Another night, another Number to find for Haruto. This time Kaito made his way to an abandoned castle on the outskirts of town. When he arrived the drawbridge was lowered. Was someone expecting him? It didn’t matter, he was dueling for Haruto and that meant that defeat wasn’t an option.

As he entered the castle Kaito saw a small child in the moonlight that passed through the windows. He had never had to deal with a small child holding a Number before. The youngest opponent he had faced was the kid with the key and Number 39. How old had he been 13, 14?

”Now come in,” the child said in an unnerving voice that reminded Kaito of Haruto back before he had Astral, ”I have a Number here for you.”

Kaito stopped walking. This was obviously a trap of some kind. 

”Don’t be scared.” the child said. Which revealed to Kaito that this clearly was a trap. ”You could leave but then you’d be missing one of the Numbers your brother so desperately needs.”

This was definitely a trap but he’d sworn to help his brother. Kaito fired the Duel anchor from his duel disk. The child equipped his own duel disk, one shaped like a crown, and the duel begun.

”I’ll take the first turn,” the child said. ”I’ll summon Heraldic Beast Twin-Headed Eagle in attack position and end my turn.”

One monster and nothing else, Kaito could easily end this on his first turn. After a few moves he had Number 10 and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon on his field.

”Number 10 attacks Twin-Headed Eagle.” Kaito commanded. As the attack connected he heard the child scream out in pain. ”Now Galaxy-Eyes is going to finish this” he continued. 

”Not so fast Kaito, if you continue your attack Haruto will feel the pain as well.” This child’s voice was completely void of any emotion.

”What are you saying? Are you planing to hurt Haruto? Explain!”

”Ever so impatient, you really do take after your father. Well to explain, if you continue your attack Haruto will have a bit of a fall. My sons are currently holding him hostage on the roof of the Heartland tower.”

”You’re lying,” Kaito voice filling quickly with anger. ”Your sons? What sort of idiot do you think I am?”

”Yes, my sons, they would never disappoint me,” the child continued without any pride or joy in his voice. ”Just look at them” He gestured and a hologram appeared in-between them. It showed Haruto held by three young adults, only one which Kaito recognized. ”Chris” he said with an empty breath.

”They wouldn’t dream of disobeying my orders, so there they are. So are you sure that you don’t want to attack? You would win and get my Number, the only thing you would lose is your precious little Haruto.”

Kaito had lost. He couldn’t do anything cause Haruto would suffer and he had no-one to help him. Previously he had Chris but now he was sure Chris had left him behind. With nothing to do he stopped trying and let the child win the duel. 

As he saw his soul being extracted by the child’s Photon Hand Kaito felt content that he had at least kept Haurto out of harm’s way as much as he could. Now Astral was going to be the only one looking out for Haruto…


End file.
